Los sentimiemtos que esconde el vagón del metro
by PonyVomitaArcoiris320
Summary: Es triste, lo admito,.. lo hize pensando en la cancion : jueves, de La Oreja de Van Gogh,. La cual es dedicada a las victimas de el acciodente (o ataque terrorista no recuerdo) de el 11 de marzo de... no recuerdo el año,... bueno ese no es el punto XD solo leanla si quieren
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos (as) espero no se molesten pero hice esta historia, cuando se me ocurrio (hace como 1 hora) me dieron ganas de llorar Lol asi que **SI ERES DE ESAS PERSONAS A LAS QUE LES DA INFARTOS A SEGUIDO NO LEAS EL SIGUIENTE CONTENIDO, REPITO; NO LEAS EL SIGUIENTE CONTENIDO. **ok no XDD espero que les guste :)_

_Como ya dije antes; si Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha me perteneciera Yuuno no existiria a partir del capitulo 2,... nee sere piadosa,... no existiria a partir del capitulo 3,.. eso quieres decir que: ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha me pertenece, ni sus personajes gracias por su atención_

* * *

**NANOHA POV**

La primera vez que la vi, fue en el metro,... era tan linda, ahí, sentada, haciendo no se que tanto con su celular y los audifonos puestos, su largo cabello dorado y sus preciosos ojos carmesí, aquellos que me atralleron la primera vez que los vi.

Desde que la conosi, no piedo evitar preguntarme, ¿como me vera?, jamas me eh atrevido a hablarle, solo pienso, que si fuipera mas guapa para no tener problemas con mi personalidad, o un poco mas lista para tener un tema de conversacion, si enrealida fuera especial o una modelo de revista, me atreveria a cruzar aquel vagon que nos separa,... para preguntarle su nombre.

Un dia, ella se sento en el mismo vagon que yo, justo enfrente de mi,... si supiera que llevo esta falda solo por ella,...yo no me atrevia a hablarle, pero de pronto,.. ella me miro, al mismo tiempo que yo la mire, ella suspiro, y yo cerre los ojos ya que mi corazón se habia acelerado de forma rapida e inesperada pero cuando los abrí,.. ella habia volteado el rostro, y veia el cristal de la ventanilla, estabamos en epoca de frio, asi que cuando bostezo, la ventanilla sudó,... se veía tan linda dibujando,.. Mis ojos se humedecieron casi queriendo escapar lagrimas. Despues, pasa lo mismo que hace un momento,.. se da cuenta de que la obvservo y me mira,.. y da otro suspiro, mi corazon hizo lo mismo, por lo que volvi a cerrar los ojos,.. y ella volteo el rostro.

Asi pasaban los dias, al tiempo en que acabaron la vacaciones me di cuenta de que estariamos en la misma escuela,.. en el mismo salon,... y el primer dia me di cuenta de algo... su nombre tambien es presioso... su nombre es: Fate Tesstarosa,... hubo toda una semana en la que no fui a clases... de hecho, no sali de la cama, porque tenia una temperatura muy alta que termino siento resfriado.

Una vez pude salir de la cama,... me fui al metro, y ahi estaba Fate,.. como siempre,... pero parecia que tenia gripe,.. y llevaba un gorrito con orejitas de gato,.. me parecio tan linda... y de pronto me pregunte, ¿se habra dado cuenta de que no vine los ultimos 7 dias?,... cuando pense que la ovbia respuesta era no,... me sentia a morir,... me temblaban los labios y accidentalmente dije algo:

-...Fate...chan...-

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hize y de que ella me habia escuchado, me queria morir, queria no haberme levantado ese dia, seguir con aquella temperatura y estar en mi cama,... vi como Fate se levantaba, y tomaba sus cosas,.. talvez debio pensar "que chica mas tonta" pero,... mi sorpresa fue grande cuando se sentó a mi lado,.. y muy ruborizada me dijo:

-o-oye,... se que sonara raro,... tambien es raro para mi,.. no te conozco,... pero te heche de menos,.. ¿te ocurrio algo?-

Mi felicidad no se comparaba tras oir aquellas palabras dirijidas a mi desde sus labios,... desde ahí yo y Fate-chan hicimos una gran amistad,... los dias seguian pasando,.. un dia... salimos de excurción el la escuela,.. y hicimos un viaje en tren,.. yo me sente junto a Fate,.. ese dia le diria que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ella y le pedire que sea mi novia,... o almenos intentaria robarle un beso,.. pero habia algo en mi corazón que dolia,.. un mal presentimiento,... pero lo ignore creyendo que eran los nervios.

Habia pasado ya un largo rato, y note que pasariamos por un tunel, seguramente se apagarian las luces,... decidi que le robaria un beso...

Entramos al largo tunel y tal y como pense, se apagaron las luces, encontre el rostro de fate,.. gracias a mis manos,.. y le di un beso en los labios,... jamas espere escuchar eso que me dijo:

-te amo, Nanoha-

Mi corazon corria a mil por segundo,... queria corresponderle, pero se escucho una exploción,.. despues senti mucho dolor,... no me habia dado cuenta cuando cerre los ojos,.. pero cuando los habri,.. todo estaba destruido,.. fate estaba junto a mi,.. con los ojos entreabiertos,.. sangraba un poco de la cabeza,... y yo sentia que en cualquier momento me desmayaria,.. se escuchaban las sirenas de las ambulacias, policias y probablemente bomberos,..

-Nanoha...- Fate no dejaba de decir mi nombre.

Yo tome su mano con mi poca fuerza y con mi ultimo aliento le dije:

-Yo tambien te amo.. Fate-chan-

Mis lagrimas salian de mis ojos,... despues,... cerre los ojos.

* * *

_FIIIIIN_

_aqui acaba el pequeño fic, les dije que seria un poco triste, pero quizas haga un prologo,... no se,... la atormentada Hayate que quedo sola y visitaba las tumbas de sus amigas a dejar rosas,... quien sabe,... talvez... _

_Y bueno, me despido yo fui y que tengan un buen dia,... o noche,... o lo que sea :3_


	2. Chapter 2: FATE POV

_Hola de nuevo! Publico roconocedor :) vengo para hacerles el pov Fate y talvez mas de rato o pasado mañana el prologo (si, por eso lo hago temprono, aqui donde vivo son las 10:10am ) asi que, aqui se los escribo:_

* * *

**_ADVERTENCIA: Como el fic "Los sentimientos que esconde el vagon del metro" fue improvisado, este tambien, y el prologo XD_**

_Ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha me pertenece, ni sis respectivos personajes,... solo los uso para conveniencia de mi,.. imaginaciooon~~~_

* * *

**FATE POV**

El dia que me atraparon sus bellos ojos zafiros, yo estaba sentada a un vagón de ella en el metro, varios vagones, incluyendo los nuestros, estaban vacios, puesto que era muy temprano, yo tuve que usar ese metro puesto que el que va directo a la casa de mi hermana se me fue, y este me deja a unas cuantas cuadras, pero, desde el dia que la vi, no me atrevo a tomar otro metro solo por no poder evitar querer verla todos los dias, ese dia, en el que nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez:

Yo estaba sentada con audifonos escuchando musica mientras mensajeaba con mi hermana mayor diciendole el problema que tuve:

Fate: _y cuando me fije en la hora, era tardisimo, corri al metro pero ya me habia dejado 737_

Y despues de enviar el mensaje, sentí una mirada, voltee y atravez de la ventanilla de la puerta que divide los vagones vi a una bella cobriza de hermosos ojos azules cual zafiros, no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo nos estuvimos observando, pero me voltee en cuanto senti que mi celular vibraba, era un mensaje de Alicia, mi hermana

Alicia:_ jajaja, hay hermanita, talvez hoy no sea tu día de suerte, pero aun asi trata de llegar rapido, recuerda que viajare en cuanto se acaben las vacaciones y no te veré hasta febrero o3o_

Despues de leer aquel mensaje lo primero que hize fue voltear a ver a la de ojos zafiros, pero ya se habia volteado, mi primer pensamiento fue: "Talvez,... despues de todo, si es mi dia de suerte"

Los siguientes dias tome el mismo metro,.. el mismo vagón e incluso el mismo asiemto desde donde podia observarla desde la ventanilla de la puerta, era hermosa,.. "guapa" con ella, es una palabra que le queda demasiado corta, se le ve que es muy inteligente, incluso siento que si hablara con ella me sentiria como una niña de 8 años hablando con un adulto, que nervios,... eh visto inumerables modelos en las revistas (Fate no cambia XD) pero nunca a nadie con tanta belleza,... apenas respiro mirandola de lejos,... pero quiero estar mas cerca...

Un día, me senté en el mismo vagón que ella,... la mire, y me miro, no pude evitar suspirar, mi corazón se habia acelerado, pero ella cerro los ojos, crei que trataba de ignorarme cortésmente, asi que me voltee a la ventanilla,.. di un boztezo y noté que el cristal sudó,... asi que como toda una infante me puse a dibujar en la ventana, de un tiemoo a otro sentí que me miraban, voltee y nuestras miradas se encontraron nuevamente, soló para pasar lo que hace un momento.

Cuando acabaron las vacaciones, me di cienta de que estariamos en el mismo colegio, y en la misma clase, pero sobre todo, el primer dia, descubrí que su nombre es tan bello como lo es ella: Nanoha Takamachi... hubo un tiempo, en el que no vino a clases ni al metro,.. 7 dias enteros,.. cada dia, hora, minuto y segundo que pasaba, la extrañaba mas, y era un martirio para mi,. La necesitaba,.. a pesar de que no me conocia ni yo a ella,.. la necesitaba mucho,... el séptimo día, me levante con una pequeña gripe,.. mi madre me obligo a ponerme un gorro con orejas de gato,.. que verguenza */*

Y justo ese dia, ella esta de vuelta en el metro,... "dios mio, maldito gorro", pero ese dia ocurrio algo que me lleno el corazon de algo muy calido, ella dijo:

-...Fate...Chan...-

¡Dijo mi nombre!, ¡ella dijo mi nombre!, eso significa que talvez me extraño!,.. ¡Dios, estoy tan feliz!,.. en ese momento me decidí a hablar con ella, asi que tome mis cosas y me puse de pie,.. pero note que su mirada se oscurecio,.. pero cuando me semte a su lado parecia sorprendida, y feliz, inicie la conversacion con lo primero que me vino a la cabeza:

-o-oye,... se que sonara raro,... tambien es raro para mí,..no te conozco pero te eh hechado de menos,... ¿te ocurrio algo?-

Me moria de los nervios, pero me alivie cuando me regalo una calida sonrisa, asi icimos una gran amistad, pero, yo no queria ser solo su amiga,.. un dia, nos anunciaron que iriamos de excurción, para eso viajariamos en tren, decidí que le diria mis sentimientos, que no me importaba si sonaba egoista, que yo la queria para mi, y que no me importaria que ella fuera egoista por quererme solo para ella.

Ese dia, tuve un muy mal presentimiento, pero lo ignore, creyendo que era por los nervios (ellas son tal para cual XD)

Desde que empezó el viaje, abia pasado ya un rato, talvez media hora, y me fije que pasariamos por un tunel,.. las luces se apagarian asi que aprovecharia para tomarle la mano y decirle lo que siento, seria romantico, no?

Pasamos por el tunel y tal y como pensé, las luces se apagaron,.. iba a tomarle la mano pero sentí que ella tomaba mi rostro, y me besaba,... definitivamente esta mujer es mas rapida que yo,... y entonces, se lo dije:

-te amo Nanoha-

Ella me iba a contestar, pero se escucho una explosión, mi primera reaccion fue cubrir a Nanoha con mi cuerpo, no la habraze, me puse del lado donde se habia escuchado la explosión, y cubrila de los pedazos que salian volando hacia ella,.. en un movimiento brusco me desmaye,.. un rato despues entreabrí mis hojos y vi a Nanoha, parecia herida, muy lastimada, y pude notar que se partió la ceja, sanfre recorria su frente, yo no dejaba de susurrar su nombre, insistí cuando noté que se empezaba a despertar

-Nanoha...-

Con un poco de ezfuerzo tomó mi mano, y me dijo:

\- Yo tambien te amo... Fate-chan..- despues de susurrarme aquello volvio a cerrar los ojos

Las sirenas se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca, sentía mi cabeza palpitar, y no pude contener mas mis ojos habiertos

_Habrí mis ojos,... estaba rodeada por luces brillantes y en un lugar parecido a una puerta,.. Nanoha me llamaba con lagrimas de felicidad..._

* * *

_Y como me los pidio Shionsono98, el Fate Pov,.. en un rato subire el prologo (pobre Hayate XD,.. pocre Alicia tambien Lol) lamento la tardanza,.. esto debio estar hace como 3 horas, pero a la mitad del fic sentí un mareo,.. despues me di cuenta de que tenia hambre y me tome un bien merecido descanso X3 _

_Hasta en un rato~~~_


	3. PROLOGO

_Hola!...De nuevo,.. vine para darles mi pequeño prologo :"3 Espero les guste :3 _

**_Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece ni sus personajes, no, que asco, quien querria tener a Yuuno¿? _**

* * *

**FATE POV**

_**Habri mis hojos,... estaba rodeada por luces brillantes, y en un lugar parecido a una puerta,... Nanoha me llamaba con lagrimas de felicidad.**_

**FIN FATE POV**

* * *

**NANOHA POV **_una hora antes:_

Aun sentia mucho dolor,... estaba en un lugar oscuro y frío,.. escuchaba a mi prima Hayate gritar una y otra vez mi nombre,.. parecía como si llorara,.. talvez,.. talvez los muertos escuchan los sollozos de sus familias antes de ir a la luz,... Hayate,... desde que murieron mis padres y ella a sido como una madre para mí, incluso despues de que Kyouya y Miyuky se fueran a el extranjero a estudiar la Universidad, ella me ah apoyado siempre,... siempre

Comienzo a ver una luz blanca,... supongo que me llego la hora... la luz se expande hasta rodearme por completo,... y aun en mi partida, la ultima cosa que pense fue "¿como estará Fate-chan?"...

...

-¡NANOHAAA!- Hayate lloraba descontroladamente mientras abrazava a su prima

-dhakduenxs- el escuchar algo proviniente del cuerpo de su prima la hizo reaccionar y quitarce sorprendida

-¿¡que!?-

-¡que tus pechos me axficcian!- grito una muy colorada Nanoha

Lagrimas caían del rostro de Hayate mientras sonreia y se carcajeaba como loca maniatica (asi o mas especifica? Lol)

-¡ESTAS BIIEN,... ESTAS BIEN MALDITA IDIOTA, JAMAS ME VUELVAS A DAR UN SUSTO ASÍ!- grito a todo pulmón Hayate para despues abrazar a su amada primacon todas sus fuerzas

-t-tranquila Hayate,.. si sigues así me vas a matar- decia una pobre nanoha siendo axficciada,.. de nuevo

-s-si, claro *limpiandose las lagrimas* ahora podre presentarte a mi novia

Y esa palabra hizo un flash en el cerebro de Nanoha, quien intentaba desesperadamente ponerce de pie, pero Hayate lo evitaba

-¡Hey! ¿¡que te ocurre!?, ¡estas debil, no puedes ponerte de pie!- gritaba Hayate enojada con la cabezota de su prima

-¡Hayate! *mirandola directamente a los ojos*¿¡ como es que no estoy herida de gravedad!?- le preguntaba desesperada, pues no queria que lo que pensara, fuera cierto.

\- Eso te lo puedo contestar yo- dijo el doctor recien entrando en la habitación- lo que sé, es que una chica te protegió con su cuerpo-

No... no puede ser verdad,... ella no..

-q-quien,...?,... ¿¡como está ella!?- *intentando ponerce de pie, nuevamente*

-¡tranquilizate Nanoha!-*sentandola*

-¡no!,.. ¡Tengo que verla!- *tambaleando de pie*

\- ella ahora mismo, esta luchando por su vida,... nosotros no podemos hacer absolutamente nada, ademas de esperar a ver que sucede,... pero las probabilidades de que sobreviva son de,...son como de mil a una-

-n...no...- *sollozando*

\- N-Nanoha...?-

-Porfavor,... llevenme con ella,... Hayte *mirandola fijamente* porfavor,.. llevame con ella..- suplique a mi prima

-e...esta bien,... doctor, ¿me puede decir la habitación de la señorita...?

-Tesstarosa,.. Fate Tesstarosa

-...claro..

Despues de las indicaciones del doctor para llegar a la habitacion de Fate, enseguida fui a la habitación de Fate, donde ahí estaba ella,.. palida, en la camilla,... dormida..

-¡Fate-chan!,...¡Fate-chan!,...

Ella no contestaba

-Fate...chan...- y me rompí a llorar

-Nanoha,.. tranquila..-

-Hayate,... yo la amo... ¿y quieres que me tranquilize al saber que puede morir en cualquier momento?-

-Nanoha,... no te puedo decir que te entiendo porque no es así,... pero date cuenta de que lo que estas haciendo,.. ahora mismo podrian sacarte de aquí y no volverias a ver a tu amada ¿cierto?-

-eso,.. creo-susurre

-sabes? Aun cuamdo las personas estan en ese estado,.. te escuchan,... habla con ella,.. pidele que se recupere,.. dile lo que sientes, yo te esperare afuera si?

*asintiendo*- gracias Hayate-chan-

Una vez Hayate fuera,tome la mano fría de Fate entre las mias

-Fate-chan... desde la primera vez que te vi,.. me enamoraste,.. ¿recuerdas esa primera vez en que nuestras miradas se cruzarón?... jamas olvidare esa mirada timida y nerviosa que me diste aquel dia desde la ventanilla de la puerta del metro,...*rompiendo a llorar*n...no entiemdo por que lo hiciste... porque,... porque te usaste para protegerme,... idiota,... Fate-chan, si no sobrevives jamas te lo perdonare,... no me salvaste la vida,... porque mi vida eres tu Faye-chan*sollozando* asi que... porfavor... no mueras...-

Despues de eso,... me hiba a salir de la habitación pero,...

**FATE POV**

Despues de escuchar a Nanoha,... Algo dentro de mi ardió,... y despues todo era luz blanca y borrosa

-Nanoha...- hice mi mejor intento por hablar

despues,.. justo en lo que parecia la puerta,.. Nanoha volteo a verme sorprendida,.. y se puso a llorar,... se que eran lagrimas de felicidad,.. cuando mis ojos se adaptaron a la luz, me di cuenta que estaba en un hospital,..

-¡FATE-CHAN!- Nanoha corrio hacia mí y me beso... yo solo disfrute

-hehehe,.. despues de todo, estamos vivas- Despues de decir aquellas palabras, Nanoha me fulminó con la mirada

-¿¡porque lo hiciste grandisima idiota!? ¡casi mueres!-

-N-Nanoha,... solo queria protegerte- lo dije en un susurro y creo que eso lo conmovio (salvada!)

-te amo,... aunque seas una tonta- me dio un corto beso

-¡Hey!,...¡no soy cualquier tonta!... ¡soy TU tonta!- esta felicidad no se comparte :3

Nanoha lloro e intento abrazarme, pero me lastimó e inebitablemnte solté un quejido

-l-lo siento!-

-no te preocupes-

Ese dia mas tarde llegaron mi hermana y mi madre jadeantes y exaltadas e incluso colericas por saber mi estado,.. yo y Nanoha descubrimos que Hayate y mi hermana Alicia eran pareja, y que nos planeaban presentar en las vacaciones navideñas, ante eso, Nanoha y yo reímos,... despues de todo, estabamos destinadas a conocernos...

**_DOS AÑOS DESPUES:_**

-Nanoha~-

-hm?-

-te amo~~~-

-yo tambien te amo Fate-chan-

Y asi, la dulce pareja se beso,.. Estaban celebrando el 2do año de su noviazgo en una playa de Hawaii como idea de Fate, hasta que Nanoha recordo algo MUUUUY importante

-¡Fate-chan!-

-¿q-que sucede?-

-¡ni siquiera me pediste que fuera tu novia!

-oh no!... ¡eso significa que mi relación en facebook es falsa!

-...Faye-chan~~~

-jajaja, ok ok lo siento preciosa,... pero,.. ahora no puedo pedirte que seas mi novia...-

-Fate..chan.. *dolida*

-Nanoha..*saca una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su pantalón y se hinca*... quiero que seas mi esposa... ¿aceptas?

-...-

-...Nanoha?-

-claro que acepto! - grito entusiasmada Nanoha, pues, la sorpresa en un principio fue demasiada como para reaccionar,... ella simplemente no podia dejar de amar a esa tonta...SU tonta

* * *

_Se que creyeron que mate a nuestras protagonistas,... pero... jejeje no me gustan ese tipo de finales Lol (eso no significa que nunca haré uno asi :3) pero,.. KiharaCJ,... recuerdas que te hable de venganza?_

_Pues está apenas comienza (cuack, cuaack, cuaaack)_

_HASTA LA PROXIMA nwn_


	4. sesupone que el prologo ya pasó 737

_Hola!, les trigo un nuevo capitulo para este fic,... se supone que soló constaria de un capitulo mas el prologo,... pero me gusta complacer a los fans Lol, así que decidí darles la boda. Talvez termine siendo mucho~ más largo de lo que esperaba ñ_ñ,.. pero me gusta poner mi imaginacion ante todo, se que puedo así que proseguiré a relatarles la boda_

**_Ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Me Pertenece Ni Sus Respectivos Personajes, Esos Son De Sus Autores (si, losque inventaron a Yuuno 737) Y Bla Bla Bla_**

* * *

Todo estaba hecho un caos para nuestra amada Nanoha,.. y cuando digo que todo esta hecho un caos para nuestra amada Nanoha, me refiero a que todo esta hecho un infierno para nuestra sepsy Fate, ya que, 6 meses habian pasado desde la propuesta de matrimonio en Hawaii lo que da como resultado: MAÑANA ES LA BODA (se que no dije que la boda seria en 6 meses en el cap pasado,... pero tampoco pensaba que habria otro capitulo Lol)

Nanoha estaba taaa~~~n entusiasmada/colericá/nerviosa/asustada porque su boda seria al dia siguiente, y queria que todo estuviera genial.

Casi todo estaba listo, ella queria acabar de provar los postres y las variedades de platillos que sirvirian en la boda, además de que queria hacer unos ensayos más

Ese día llegaron 4 horas antes del ensayo Alicia acompañada de Hayate para hacerles una visita a las prometidas y tal vez ayudarlas en algo

*ding dong*(amo eso :D) - ya voy~ respondio Nanoha, quien al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió de ver a su prima y a su cuñada en la puerta

-Hola Nanoha-san- dijo amablemente Alicia

-Hola Nanoha-chan- dijo una sonriente Hayate

-¡Hola chicas!- grito emocionada Nanoha para lanzarce a abrazar a sus familiares

-jejeje, ¿se encuentra Fate en casa?- pregunto Alicia

-no, fue a probarce el traje a casa de su madre- respondió Nanoha haciendose a un lado para que sus visitas pasaran dentro de la casa

-¿y porque no se lo probó aqui?- decia una Hayate curiosa

-Precia okaa-san dice que es de mala suerte que la vea en su traje, y que es de mala suerte que ella me vea en el vestido- dijo Nanoha haciendo un puchero

-okaa-san siempre ah creido en ese tipo de cosas- dijo Alicia aburrida

\- ¿tu crees en eso Nanoha?- pregunto Hayate

-... mmm.. a decir verdad, no, pero prefiero no arriesgarme a nada, quiero qie la boda salga bien- dijo Nanoha son una sonrisa nerviosa

-se te ve que te has ezforzado estos ultimos 3 meses en que todo este listo, realmente quieres una boda perfecta- decia Hayate

-¡tsk!, mujeres- susurro Alicia para si misma, pero para su desgracia, ambas chicas la escucharon- t-tranquilas,... solo bromeaba- decia Alicia MUY nerviosa

-tsk! Testarossas- dijo Nanoha y Hayate al unisón, y al darce cuenta, soló rieron mientras Alicia se sentía aliviada de que no la riñeran

El tiempo se fue volando mientras las 3 chicas platicaban de cosas triviales mientras tomaban el té con unas galletas, habia llegado la hora del ensayó u Fate habia llegado a casa,.. desgraciadamente enseguida que llegó tuvo que llevar a : su prometida, su madre, su hermana y a su cuñada en su auto hasta la iglesia donde se haria nuevamente el ensayo...

Despues de varias palavras del padre llegaron a la parte final:

-Nanoha Takamachi,.. ¿haceptas como esposa a Fate Tesstarosa, para amarla y respetarla, para cuidarla y curarla, en la riqueza y en la pobresa, en la salud y en la enfermedad,... hasta que la muerte los separe?- dijo el padre mirando a una sonriente cobriza

-acepto padre- respondio decididamente la cobriza

-ahora, Fate Tesstarosa,... ¿haceptas como esposa a Nanoha Takamachi, para amarla y respetarla, para cuidarla y curarla, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad,... hasta que la muerte los separe?- preguntó el padre ahora mirando a Fate

\- acepto padre- respondió una muy decidida y contenta rubia

-bien, así acaba el ensayo de hoy,.. preparense y dierman Bien para mañana que sera el dia especial de estas dos jovenes enamoradas- despues de esto, el padre se retiró

Y así, todos regresaron a casa, claro, no sin una advertencia de Precia en la cual aplicaba "no besarse hasta el final de la boda"

Asi que, Fate, respetando el que su cobriza no quisiera arriesgarce a que todo saliera mal, no la beso por el resto del dia y noche,.. aunque,. Decidió que se desquitaria en la luna de miel (XD)

La mañana llegó y trajo consigo a: los maquillistas, los manicuristas, los pedicuristas, y a los peluqueros de Nanoha y Fate,... el dia para ellas fue muy~~ largo~~~

(Tengo sueño, aquí son las 12:25 am así que lo hare bastante corto :T)

Ya se encontraban en la boda, ya habian pasado las palabras aburridas del padre sobre quien sabe que tanto hasta que alfin llegó a la parte importante:

-Nanoha Takamachi,...¿haceptas como esposa a Fate Tesstarossa, para amarla y respetarla, para cuidarla y curarla, en la riqueza y en la pobresa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto el padre sonriemte dirijiendose a Nanoha

-acepto padre- dijo Nanoha sonriente viendo los ojos rubis que la atraparón en el metro

-Fate Tesstarosa,...¿haceptas como esposa a Nanoha Takamachi, para amarla y respetarla, para cuidarla y curarla, en la riqueza y en la pobresa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?- preguntó el padre ahora dirigiendose a Fate

-ni la muerte hará que deje de amarte- susurro Fate de forma que soló Nanoha oyera- Acepto padre- dijo en voz alta

-Bien,.. ahora por el poder que se me ah conferido, declaro que estas 2 jovenes amantes estan oficialmente Casadas,.. Fate, puede besar a la novia- dijo el padre tomando el hombro de Fate

Así, Fate no perdió tiempo y beso dulcemente a Nanoha,.. despúes ambas se voltearon a encarar a sus familiares y amigos quienes aplaudian eufóricos por la nueva pareja, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro,... se podria decir que Fate estaba ansiosa por la luna de miel, ya que basicamente corrió con Nanoha de la mano hasta la salida en dirección a la limosina que las esperaba con un letreto que decía "recien casadas" y un montón de latas atadas en varios hilos. Justo en la salida Nanoha se detuvo

-¿que pasa Nanoha?- dijo Fate con cara de preocupación

-Falta esto- dijo Nanoha señalandole el ramo de rosas que tenia en las manos

Fate comprendío el mensaje soltando la mano de Nanoha, está llamo a las chicas y todas se postraron detrás de ella,.. Cuando Nanoha lanzo el ramo enseguida se dio vuelta para ver quien lo atrapaba, grande fue su sorpreaa al ver que aterrizó en las manos de una euforíca Hayate, volteó a ver a Alicia y notó que esta se habia sonrojado, soltó una risilla para despues volver a tomar la mano de su esposa y ir a la limosina

Ya en el camino, Nanoha se dio cuenta de que Fate se veía bastante ansiosa

\- ¿estas ansiosa por ir a Venecia?- pregunto la inocente Nanoha

\- estoy ansiosa por la luna de miel- dijo Fate con una sonrisa pícara sin despegar la vista del camino, perdiendose así a una sonrojada Nanoha

-¿sabes Fate-chan?-

-¿mh?-

-eh estado pensando que... me gustaria adoptar a una niña- dijo una sonriente Nanoha

* * *

_Y aquí acaba,... me pediste boda y eso te dí, estoy pensando en hacer lo de la niña hasta mi cumpleaños por 4 simples razones_

_1-. Como va a ser en mi cumpleaños normalmente me dejar hacer todo lo que quiera (mientras no sea malo)_

_2-. Falta muuu~~~cho para mi cumpleaños (cumplo en octubre XD)_

_3-. El capitulo tambien tratara de su cumpleaños (el de la niña)_

_4-. Los dias que pasen de aquí a allá, seran el tiempo que esperaron Fate y Nanoha para adoptarla_

_Sin mas que decir, me despido, hasta luego~~~_


	5. Chapter 5 El ciclo de la vida

_¡buenos dias! Un dia retrasado pero aqui esta, si, si, feliz cumpleaños a mi y todo :v espero lo disfruten _

**_Nadie me pertenece a demas de la historia _**

* * *

Los sentimientos que esconde el vagón del metro

-Fate, quiero una niña- dijo Nanoha viendo por la ventanilla

Fate la miró con sorpresa

** Prologo; Un día más, Un día menos **

_"Nada es eterno, unos fallecen mientras otros nacen, unos dan paso a la adultez mientras otros ponen otro paso en la tumba, ¿eso es el ciclo de la vida no? _

_Aún recuerdo ese día de viaje a la luna de miel, iba con mi reciente esposa cuando de pronto surgió el tema de un bebé _

_Francamente no lo había pensado,… un ser pequeño al cual cuidar y ver crecer hasta el día de mi fin_

_Después de que salió el tema del bebé de sus labios no pude sacarlo de mi cabeza _

_Sonreía al imaginarme con una pequeña niñita, conociéndome seria la madre mas celosa del universo_

_Cuando le comenté eso a mi esposa ella se rio a carcajadas y dijo que tenia razón_

_Después de pensarlo durante toda al luna de miel, nos decidimos a adoptar una niña _

_Días después de la luna de miel fuimos a la casa hogar de la hermana Carim Gracia, donde conocí a mi pequeña Vivio, Vivio Takamachi-Harlown, cuando la adoptamos tenia apenas 6 años de edad, y se encontraba a 5 días de cumplir los 7 años _

_-"¡Vamos a hacerte la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños Vivio!"- quedaría corto decir que mi esposa y mi hija se habían hecho las mejores amigas con solo verse a los ojos, mi esposa al darse cuenta de lo que faltaba para que nuestra pequeña cumpliera otro año de vida, se emocionó y comenzó a saltar y casi llorar de felicidad, era la primera vez que organizaría una fiesta de cumpleaños para una niña, SU hija _

_Cuando llevamos a Vivio a su nuevo hogar, comenzó a saltar de alegría, quien diría que a pocos segundos de comenzar a conocerse, ya se parecía bastante a su nueva madre _

_Claro, que para la fiesta de Vivio rentamos un gran terreno, que en ese tiempo se usaba para jugar béisbol, ya que invitaríamos a toda la casa hogar de donde vino y a nuestros amigos de la vida, muchos de ellos tenían hijos pequeños así que esperábamos que Vivio hiciese amigos y tuviera confianza antes de enviarla a la primaria _

_Aun recuerdo la noche antes de la fiesta de Vivio, realmente estaba muy activa estaba realmente emocionada saltando de un lado a otro por toda la casa _

_-"¡Ya quiero que sea mañana! ¡me traerán muchos regalos! ¡y volveré a ver a mis amigas de la casa hogar!"- gritaba y corría por todos lados_

_A mi y a mi esposa de verdad nos costó trabajo ponerla a dormir, pero al final lo logramos _

_Y llego el día de la fiesta _

_Le pedí a un amigo que se fuera a recibir a los invitados ya que mi hija y mi esposa se estaban demorando demasiado en prepararse _

_-"oigan estoy casi segura de que todos los invitados ya están en la fiesta"- me quejaba en el primer piso junto a las escaleras, cuando de pronto escuché pasitos bajar, enseguida volteé y mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver a mi pequeña con su vestido blanco y su trenza haciéndole decoración a su cabeza _

_La recibí al final de las escaleras con un fuerte abrazo seguido de un "estas preciosa dulzura" mientras le daba un beso en la frente, después me miró con su típica carita de travesura y me pregunte a mi misma ¿Qué habrá hecho? Después escuché un par de tacones bajar por las escaleras mientras la sonrisa de mi niña crecía, al voltearme, sentí que enamorada de nuevo, mi esposa bajaba con un sensual vestido negro con tacones del mismo color que combinaban a la perfección, llevaba los aretes que le regale en la luna de miel y tenia un peinado parecido al de mi pequeña _

_-"t-te ves…. Preciosa…"- no hace falta mencionar que me dejó sin palabras _

_Ella sonrió y al terminar de bajar las escaleras deposito un suave y dulce beso en mis labios, seguido de eso tomó a Vivio en sus brazos y la llevo al auto, cuando sentí que mis piernas podían moverse nuevamente fui al auto y conduje hasta la fiesta _

_Es increíble pensar que mi hija conocería a la que ahora es su prometida en su fiesta de los 7 años _

_La hija de Ingavalt, mi mejor amigo; Einhart _

_Una pequeña con heterocromia al igual que mi pequeña_

_Cuando Einhart le confesó sus sentimientos en la secundaria se sentia feliz_

_Cuando le propuso matrimonio después de la preparatoria, derramaba lagrimas de alegría, al igual que mi esposa… yo por otra parte _

_-"tengo que mostrarte como cuidar a mi pequeña Stratos…."- si, ¡tenia que enseñarle como cuidar a mi tesoro! _

_Recuerdo sus lagrimas de felicidad el día de su boda, lastima que ahora derrame lagrimas de trizteza porque, bueno, ya llegó mi hora_

_Llevo alrededor de 10 minutos viéndola llorar mientras me mira con ojos desamparados, dice muchas cosas pero no puedo escuchar, solo leer sus labios, me dice que me quiere_

_Al fin voy a estar de nuevo con mi Nanoha, mis parpados cansados y sin fuerza finalmente se cierran para no volverse a abrir_

_Alcanzo a escuchar un grito desgarrado de Vivio _

_Y como mi ritmo cardiaco se convierte en un chillido escalofriante…_

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado ¡saludos pony cambio y fuera! (No, no podre contestar reviews)_


End file.
